Another Chance
by Gabriella.Scarlet
Summary: Cuando perdemos la esperanza, siempre queda un rayo de luz.


Una nueva oportunidad de cambiar las cosas, palabras que necesitaban ser dichas para proteger lazos.

¿Cuantos sucesos pueden cambiar si movemos las piezas correctas?**  
><strong>

**Capítulo 1: Memorias del principe y el Knight**

* * *

><p><em>Cuando nos conocimos, éramos solo extraños...<em>

Tú eras el intruso que entraba a mi vida. A quien más odiaba por pertenecer a la realeza y la vida fácil. Mi ceguedad no me dejaba ver más allá de lo que aparentabas ser superficialmente, pero al menos poco a poco, comencé ver a través de ti.

_Con el paso del tiempo, fuiste un buen compañero..._

Alguien que demostraba ser diferente y especial. A quien poco a poco admiraba en secreto. Aunque fueras débil, tu inteligencia estaba muy por arriba de todos aquellos a quienes conocía. Tu potencial y el mío eran diferentes, pero también podían marcar una diferencia.

_La vida era triste para ambos..._

Temíamos perder a las personas que amábamos. Y no solo a las personas, sino a nosotros mismos y nuestra inocencia en el proceso. Nos sentíamos atados en nuestros papeles: Lelouch como el príncipe de Britannia. Y yo como el hijo del primer ministro Japonés.

_Pero aun así me atreví a llamarte amigo._

* * *

><p>Lelouch podía ser egocéntrico, egoísta, un autentico líder y para otros un gran dictador. Pero bien era de saberse que lo que había detrás de su máscara era muy diferente a lo superficial, dentro de él había alguien amable y sincero. Lelouch después de todo era una persona.<p>

¿Por qué ocultarse? ¿Para qué sirve fingir ser alguien que no eres?

Hay muchas respuestas, pero todas ellas tienen que ver con el miedo. El miedo a perder un ser amado, no ser reconocido o aceptado por los demás. Todo dependía de la persona, por eso es tan difícil entendernos mutuamente, porque somos diferentes.

Suzaku no era la excepción, no conocía a Lelouch. O más bien, las razones de Lelouch. Sin duda su mejor amigo era el opuesto de el, y aun así trabajaban muy bien juntos. Ya sea para el bien de Nunnally, o conseguir metas en común. Lo único que podía arruinar ese hecho era su diferencia más grande. Los métodos.

A su vez decir "El bien justifica los medios" no es otra característica que compartían en común, todo lo contrario. Lelouch odiaba que Suzaku fuese tan terco, por ver las cosas tan inocentemente. Para él los métodos de Kururugi eran idealistas, poco realistas, muy ineficaces.

Sin embargo, alguien puede cambiar radicalmente su forma de pensar. Pero debe haber un hecho impactante que lo acompañe. Un tipo de trauma, una impresión muy grande, un quebrantamiento total de la voluntad o la búsqueda de un escape. Lelouch sabía eso cuando todo el amor que había en su vida había desaparecido el mismo día que Marianne. Suzaku también lo experimentó cuando perdió a su padre.

Por eso mismo, las personas tomamos los hechos de formas diferentes, todo tiene que ver con nuestra perspectiva, motivaciones y sueños. Sin sueños la vida no tendría sentido, sin meta las personas podrían caer en la desesperación y tratarían de escapar.

No era que Lelouch buscara escapar, esa no era la razón de no volver a su patria Britannia. Era más bien el sentimiento de no volver a ser usado, de no sufrir la pérdida de su familia. El emperador no quería más que utilizarle a él y a su hermana. No podía ser llamado familia.

Pero Nunnally...era otro asunto.

Era la única persona a quien Lelouch protegería con su alma. Más bien, era la única persona que tenía a su lado, y no quería perderla.

* * *

><p><em>El 10 de Agosto del 2010 A.T.B El sagrado imperio de Britannia declaró la guerra a Japón. La súper-poderosa nación de Britannia derrotó a la pequeña isla. Las consecuencias eran predecibles. Japón se convirtió en territorio del imperio y fue despojado de su libertad, privilegios y su nombre. "Área 11" El numero que fue el nuevo nombre de Japón.<em>

_—Suzaku, yo... —_

_Cuando tú me hablaste primero, no sé por qué...Pero me sentí aliviado._

_— ¡VOY A DESTRUIR BRITANNIA! —_

_Y entonces, sentí dolor. No pude responder a esa promesa. Lo que querías hacer era matar a tu padre y eso podría ser un grave error. Lo entendía, tenía que entenderlo._

_Yo voy...Yo voy..._

**_¡A cambiar el mundo!_**

A pesar del tiempo las heridas siguen quemando mi pecho, una y otra vez. Pero sé que tú eres la única persona que puede entenderlo, Lelouch.

Siendo un príncipe desterrado de Britannia, sin conocer el amor de tus padres y teniendo que proteger a tu hermana pequeña. Yo podía entender eso y quería estar siempre a su lado, velando por ambos y protegiendo la única y verdadera familia que me quedaba.

Incluso llegue a llamarme a mí mismo una herramienta, me entrene para ser una herramienta utilizada por el ejército, y obedecía todas las ordenes. Tú me dirías "haces las cosas para los demás, no para ti mismo"

Pero aún así, desde que ocurrió...

Lo de mi padre...

Ya no era el mismo.

Mi forma de pensar había cambiado radicalmente. Me preocupaba por los métodos, porque la forma en que yo conseguí las cosas llenó mis manos de sangre, y no podía permitir a ninguna otra persona pasar por ese dolor. También quería borrar ese error y hacer que mi pueblo recuperara lo que es suyo por derecho.

_Pero soy un mentiroso, una mala persona. No merezco palabras amables._

_Mi alma no puede ser salvada después de ese pecado, sinceramente..._

_Deseo la muerte._

_¿Qué estoy diciendo? Tengo una razón para vivir todavía._

Últimamente las cosas han cambiado bastante. Desde que me volví el piloto del Lancelot sentí que abrí puertas que serían imposibles para cualquier otro japonés, o como ellos solían llamarnos, eleven.

Era una bendición y una maldición, puesto que tenía la oportunidad de demostrar que aun había esperanza para los débiles, que habría alguien que podría protegerlos. Pero, por otro lado sabía muy bien que la otra mitad de las personas me odiaban.

—_Britannia está podrida.__ ...__Si quieres cambiar el mundo, entonces sé mi aliado.__ —El me decía con seguridad, extendiendo su mano hacia mí, egocéntricamente._

Esa otra mitad apoya a Zero. Sea quien sea sus métodos son horribles, como mínimo. Detesto que alguien bajo la identidad de una máscara quiera controlar al mundo como piezas de ajedrez, contradiciendo por completo la visión que tengo para que la población del Área 11 viva mejor. Diciendo que los métodos no importaban, tirando fácilmente las vidas humanas a la basura.

Sin embargo, si tenía que morir, lo haría por el bien de otros. Sobre todo Lelouch y Nunnally.

Bueno, al menos así era en un principio, pero ahora...Tengo más razones, una más en particular. Esa chica de cabellos rosas y ojos azules.

Euphemia Vi Britannia.

Euphemia desde el principio fue impredecible, cuando la conocí y descubrí que en realidad era una princesa del imperio. Cuando salimos a pasear como personas normales por la ciudad, aunque sabíamos que no lo éramos. Cada uno tenía su propia historia y aun así logre encontrar a alguien que compartía los mismos objetivos que los míos, era demasiado perfecto.

— _Suzaku Kururugi, quiero que seas mi caballero. __—_

Estaba felíz. Euphy había abierto una puerta de mi corazón. Algo que no pensé que sería capaz hasta este momento. Incluso después de la ceremonia en la que me nombró caballero, y prácticamente pedir que regresara a la escuela, aún después de saber que era un eleven, también encontrar un nuevo amigo, (Arthur siempre terminaba mordiéndome...).

—Suzaku— Ella decía en voz baja, sacando al joven de sus pensamientos.

— ¿Si, majestad?_ — _Aún no estaba acostumbrado a llamarla por su nombre, aunque la princesa incluso lo había ordenado.

—Euphemia— Corrigió — Quiero que descanses este día, y lo pases con tus seres queridos. Tengo que hablar con mi hermana de algunas cosas.— Miraba hacia el cielo, preocupada por elegir las palabras correctas para la explicación que tendría que dar a Cornelia.

—Sí. Milly...Alguien del consejo estudiantil, me llamó hace poco, parece que tengo que volver a la escuela pronto— Dice sonriendo, rascando un poco su cabeza nervioso.

—Diviértete, lo mereces— Euphy dice sonriendo de forma linda, lo que hace sonrojar a Suzaku y bajar la mirada.

* * *

><p>Lelouch estaba en una difícil posición.<p>

—Es fácil ¿No es así? —Decía cómoda sobre el sillón, mirando fijamente a Lelouch tratando de descifrar sus pensamientos —Simplemente necesitas utilizar tu geass sobre Kururugi Suzaku—

—No—Lelouch no dudó ni un segundo.

— ¿Quieres que se vuelva tú aliado, cierto? —La chica podía entenderlo, por eso presionaba más a Lelouch, con el solo fin de obtener su respuesta. —Tarde o temprano, tendrán que enfrentarse de nuevo—

CC deseaba más que nunca poder escuchar los pensamientos de Lelouch.

_Esperaba que nuestra amistad fuera más fuerte que cualquier otro lazo. Tú y mi hermana._

_Pero me cambiaste ¿verdad? Por ella, por la princesa._

_Euphemia_

_Nunca te había visto tan felíz, tan entusiasmado, tan vivo..._

El sonido del teléfono logra interrumpirlo. CC se sobresalta un poco mientras Lelouch mira sorprendido de quién es la llamada. Justo en ese momento podía sentir que la bruja y el caballero querían ponerlo nervioso.

— _Suzaku_— Dice con su voz amable, aquella que usaba con los miembros del consejo estudiantil y en especial con Nunnally.

_Solo podía aceptarlo, felicitarte convenciéndome a mí mismo que no era una mentira. _

— Lelouch, tenemos que hablar— Parecía serio, eso solo incrementaba la tensión.

—De hecho. ..— Lelouch sentía que tenía que decir toda la verdad a Suzaku, CC estaba observando con una sonrisa la buena y forzada actuación de su cómplice. — Escuché que te volviste caballero, saliste en todos los programas de televisión—

_No podía aceptarlo..._

—Sí, te lo agradezco— Ahora su voz se escucha un poco más relajada, como si hubiera obtenido la aprobación de su amigo.

_Tú tenías que volverte...el caballero de Nunnally._

— ¿Agradecerme? —Lelouch solo cerró sus ojos, aun sin perder el control.

—Bueno, creo que eso sonó como una felicitación. —Suzaku sonreía detrás del teléfono, parecía que jugaba inocentemente, o que todavía no se había dado cuenta de las reacciones de Lelouch.

—Más bien… ¡¿En qué estabas pensando? —Lelouch dijo enfadado por fin. — ¡Tú eres el caballero de Nunnally, Suzaku...tu eres mi amigo!

CC abrió los ojos muy sorprendida, no podía creer que Lelouch había dejado caer su máscara. Incluso se levantó de su cómoda posición en el sillón, acercándose a unos pocos pasos de él para escuchar la respuesta del otro chico, que seguramente estaba tan sorprendido como ella.

No había respuesta, aún Lelouch seguía en el teléfono con mirada firme.

—Solo llamaba para avisar que voy en camino a la Academia Ashford—Suzaku dice en tono normal, parecía que había ignorado a Lelouch, quizás sería mejor así.

—Bien, nos vemos entonces—Lelouch no está dispuesto a discutir más y está a punto colgarle a Suzaku.

—Espera—Desde la otra línea Suzaku tenía sus ojos brillantes y su voz suplicante, que se apresura para detener a su amigo y decir una última cosa. —En lugar de eso, quiero hablar contigo en persona—

Lelouch también se sorprende un poco, sonriendo ampliamente.

—Bien, como quieras. —Dice sarcástico—Nos vemos. —

CC sonríe, una vez que Lelouch cuelga el teléfono regresa al sillón, a su posición original. Este chico era interesante y multifacético. Kururugi por otro lado, podía lograr todas esas _alteraciones_ en su amigo. Sin duda serían una combinación peligrosa. Lo que le llevaría a preguntar…

—Entonces ¿Lo usarás? — CC sonríe seductoramente, con la respuesta que esperaba.

—No—Lelouch dice tomando nuevamente el rey negro de su juego de ajedrez, y mirando una pieza más que toma con su otra mano, el caballo. —Al menos no si logro convencerlo mañana— Sonríe de forma malvada, o divertida. CC no podía distinguir.

—Ya veo…Veamos tu pequeño juego— Dice la chica mientras se levanta y sale de la habitación.

Lelouch no iría a la fiesta de la Academia Ashford por hoy, el necesitaba dormir. Su verdadera fiesta sería mañana.


End file.
